distrust
by no cure for crazy
Summary: She can't bring herself to trust him anymore, even if she wants to more than anything.


AN: So finals week is coming up starting Monday and what am I doing? Writing. But every girl needs a break from studying every once in a while and so this happened.

I'm not even sure what this is, honestly. Just that I'm still trying to venture out and expand my writing to more fandoms. Therefore, I decided to write for the 100, especially after this week's episode. So this happened.

This probably sucks, but I'm uploading it anyway.

Disclaimer: I don't own the 100, if I did, I'm sure Finn wouldn't have gotten off scott free for his actions.

* * *

Distrust

"I found you," his words break through the fog surrounding her. She's confused and doesn't believe what she's seeing or hearing.

Clarke takes a step backwards, the words hitting her like a brick. She can't believe it – doesn't want to believe it. The bodies' litering the ground around her, the look on Finn's face – it's too much for her.

She doesn't know what to do. What to say.

There's no way that Finn thought that _this_ was helping her. Yet, the look on his face tells her differently. She takes a deep breath to try and calm herself – to no avail.

"Clarke," Finn's voice breaks through her thoughts.

She forces herself to look up at him for just a moment, before quickly looking away. She can't keep her gaze on him. He's not the same Finn she used to know. In fact, she really doesn't know who he was anymore.

She felt a hand tug on her shoulder and glanced over to see Octavia at her right. "We should probably get out of here."

She nods, looking away from Finn, not willing to allow herself to stare at him longer than necessary. She doesn't think she could let herself, not being able to see the Finn she knew.

The person standing in front of her isn't the man she thought she knew.

She looks over at Bellamy, who's staring at her. She forces herself not to look around him, at the massacre that Finn created. She can't bring herself to see the innocent lives that were ended because Finn thought he was saving her.

"Let's get our people and head back to camp," she tells Bellamy.

She turns and starts back in the direction they came from, wanting to get as far away from this damage as she can. The sooner they get back to camp, the better.

* * *

She doesn't talk to him for two days after they return to base camp. She doesn't know what she can say, can't get her thoughts in order. Her thoughts are nothing but a jumbled mess.

How is she supposed to react to this?

Obviously Finn assumed she'd be thankful that he killed anyone in his way just to find a way to get to her. She can't.

Killing multiple innocent people for _one_ life wasn't the answer.

Even when Finn walks up to her when she's talking to Bellamy about a plan to break into Mount Weather, she keeps the conversation as short as possible. She's not sure what to say around him anymore.

She doesn't feel comfortable around him anymore. A small part of her feels as if he'll snap as silly as it sounds, but maybe it's not. After what she witnessed, she's not too sure about anything anymore.

Still, she can't allow herself to dwell on it for too long.

* * *

A small part of her agrees with Octavia. She can't believe they let Finn come, but at the same time, he knows these woods. Like all of the hundred do. They'll need him. She's not sure about letting him out of sight out here either.

As they walk, she steals small glances at him, as if checking to make sure his finger hasn't slipped.

She scolds herself.

It's not like he's going to snap and turn on them. His own people. He's not going to pull a Murphy.

But that small voice in the back of her head still nags at her.

She wishes it would shut up.

"Hey, you okay?"

She glances up to see that Octavia had fallen into step beside her.

Clarke shrugs. Honestly? She's not sure how she feels. She's confused. Hurt. Angry. Upset. She's feeling too many emotions towards Finns, the Grounders, Mount Weather, and everyone else. She's surprised she can even keep them straight anymore.

She doesn't know how much more she can take.

"I'm not sure," she finally settles on saying. "It's like I don't even know who Finn is anymore."

"I'm not sure any of us do," Octavia tells her. She steals a look at the boy in question before quickly looking away. "I don't know what happened to him to or what caused him to snap, but I do know that I don't like it…I'm not sure I trust him much anymore either."

Clarke sighs. She's with Octavia on that. How can she trust Finn again? She wants to, more than anything. But she can't bring herself too. Especially not now – not after _that._

"I guess we'll have no choice but to wait and see what plays out," Clarke says after a while.

"Yeah, that's what I'm afraid of."

* * *

She doesn't know what causes her to run after Finn, but she's running after him, telling him to stop. She knows they have to talk about it. Sometime – sooner or later.

Maybe it's now or never.

"Finn," she starts, but quickly trails off.

She can barely get a word in before she sees the fog. On instinct, she and Finn are off, running away from the mist as fast as their feet will allow them. Without discussing it, she knows they're both running towards the same place.

The bunker he showed her in their first few days on the ground.

* * *

Clarke stares at Finn's outstretched hand. She can't believe what she was seeing. But yet, there it is. In his hand and he's giving it back to her.

_Her father's watch. _

She never thought she'd ever see it again. Not since she woke up in Mount Weather without it. She breathes a sigh of relief. The only thing of her father's she has left is back where it should have been all along.

She glanced up at him. "Where did you get this?"

"It was around his neck," Finn simply replies, as casual as if he were discussing the weather.

Clarke's eyes dart from the dead Grounder to Finn. She feels her face fall as her gaze flickers back and forth between the two.

She closes her eyes for a moment and takes a breath.

She glances down at her father's watch. Her most prized possession. It now feels too heavy in her hand. The way it was recovered making her feel uneasy.

The grounder who had it was killed over it. Someone was murdered over a thing as simple as a watch. It's tainted with blood – the blood of all the villagers. _Innocent _blood

A part of her doesn't even want it anymore. All of the peace and comfort she once got from the item no longer present.

She forces herself to glance back up at Finn and to look in his eyes. They're not the same as they used to be – they're hardened. More so than she thinks hers are. Than any of the hundred. She understands that they have to be tough to survive down here. They have to do what they have to do, but she can't bring herself to understand the reasoning behind his actions for _this._

* * *

When they head back to their camp, she doesn't even look at him. She can't bring herself to. Just when she thinks she's slowly getting used to recent events, something else has to smack her in the face.

She doesn't allow herself to dwell on it for too long. She can't. Not when there are more important matters at hand.

They need to find a way into mount weather. Save their friends. She will save them, if it's the last thing she does.

She can worry about Finn later.


End file.
